


very much good

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: Sinday Drabbles [10]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Energy Field Sexual Interfacing, M/M, Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Tactile Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: The first touch sends Ironhide’s helm spinning and makes him laugh almost nervously.





	very much good

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble prompt featuring and requested by @unkillablejazz's Jazz. Not beta read.
> 
> First time writing sparkplay. *throws confetti*

The first touch sends Ironhide’s helm spinning and makes him laugh almost nervously.

He’s dabbled in sparkplay before, of course, but--not nearly as much as he has other things. So he can’t help but feel a little nervous as Jazz explores the cavity in his chest, running his nimble digits over the warped and damaged metal of his spark casing. But he holds still, does as he’s told - he’s a soldier, after all, always first and foremost; even in situations like this - and it  _ does _ feel nice.  _ More _ than nice. It feels--

When Jazz touches something that makes him jump, rocking his hips up into the smaller mech, he offlines his optics and lets his helm roll back with another breathy laugh. He’s holding onto Jazz’s hips hard enough that he’s probably leaving dents, but Jazz doesn’t seem to mind. He rubs his thumbs into the plating there in apology anyway. When that seems to earn a hum, Ironhide reactivates his good optic to look back down at Jazz thoughtfully.

After a few moments, Ironhide moves on of his servos to Jazz’s front, covering a large portion of the smaller mech’s midriff, and slowly begins to explore. He traces seems and pokes under plating to reach at underlying components, tilting his helm when it gets a reaction, and his faceplates morph into the start of a grin. This he can do; see how far he can distract Jazz before he’s told no or until one of them makes the other overload from the deceptively gentle touches--

With a touch that is  _ decidedly not gentle _ but  _ very much good _ , Ironhide grunts as if he’s been punched in the gut, his EM field snapping out in surprise and arousal. He has to reactivate his optics again to see Jazz clearly, and even then everything seems kind of hazy, but he’s pretty sure Jazz is smirking at him, tilting his helm back as if in challenge, and oh, Ironhide can play that game. Ironhide is very good at that game.

Settling back in to continue exploring the other’s frame, Ironhide begins to edge at Jazz’s EM field with his own, snaking in and searching for pressure points. Let’s see what Jazz thinks of this.


End file.
